Telegraph Ave
by The Screaming Communist
Summary: Bianca and Adam go for a drive. Bianca's avoiding Drew, Adam's avoiding Becky, both are being incredibly irresponsible. Unsurprisingly, neither cares.


**A/N:** Wowie woooow. So it's been literal years since I've posted/finished writing fanfiction of any sort, but Adam's death left me feeling kinda burned. Like, I understand why they would do an anti-texting-and-driving PSA type thing. But A.) The execution of such a thing felt really preachy and hokey and B.) They just had to kill off one of the strongest, most compelling characters in years? C'mon, Degrassi, I used to have respect for you. This is gonna be AU as HECK, but consider it a fix-it-fic anyways.

I'm totally working on a AU zombie fic in my spare time. It's crazy long right now, and I'm gonna need a beta, but I've got the ending planned out and it's almost done I swear. Till then, here's this. Also, I'm not nearly as knowledgeable about Canada as I should be, considering I'm trying to write there. Send notes if you have them.

**Summary:** Bianca and Adam go for a drive. Bianca's avoiding Drew, Adam's avoiding Becky, both are being incredibly irresponsible. Unsurprisingly, neither cares.

* * *

Telegraph Ave.

**01.**

Adam's lying on the couch, a bag of chips on his stomach, the latest Dragon Age in his Playstation, and stacks of Mountain Dew cans creating a barrier between him and the coffee table. The house is empty, unless the Furby Drew bought as a joke counts. Which it totally does, considering the little demon is currently growling at Adam menacingly. Not that Adam is like, scared of the thing, but it is pretty creepy.

(He doesn't jump when the Furby barks after that thought, nope, not at all.)

Adam is trying to decide if getting up to chuck the Furby into Drew's room is worth the exercise when he hears the front door burst open. He hopes Drew, Adam could probably bribe Drew into taking care of the Furby with chips and Mountain Dew. So, when the footsteps are quicker and lighter than Drew's, Adam is surprised. His mom rarely hurries anywhere, and dad sort of lumbers through the house. The only other option is Bianca, who, of course, happens to traipse into the living room.

"Nerd," she tosses a three ring binder filled with c.d's onto his legs, "we're going for a car ride."

Adam sighs and looks up at her, still not ready to commit to moving, "Shouldn't you be doing like, fiance things with Drew or whatever? Before you head out to University."

She raises her eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be doing couple things with Becky?"

Adam looks down at his phone, sitting on the coffee table, displaying no new messages. Becky's still in Florida, Bianca hasn't been around since summer started.

"Touché," he picks up the binder and flips to the first sleeve. The four c.d's staring back at him are _1989_, _Because The Internet_, _Good Kid M.A.A.D City_, and something called _Doomsday Mix_. Adam points at _Doomsday Mix_ and raises his eyebrows. "What is this?"

Bianca shrugs, climbing over the back of the couch and perching on it, "Some of my favorite songs. You know, in case the world ends in the next year or so and I need to rock out." She flips the sleeve over, revealing _BEYONCÉ_, _Camp_, _Late Registration_, and _AM_. She looks at him, smirking and eyebrow raised. "You have a c.d player with eight slots, I have binder full of and gas money. Wanna go for a drive?"

Adam jumps up faster than he thought was possible, launching the chips on the floor after handing the binder to Bianca. He starts to run to the stairs so he can get his leather jacket from his room, he stops and points at Bianca.

"We're not listening to Taylor Swift."

"We are," Bianca calls after him as he trots up the stairs. "I promise we'll skip _Shake It Off_!"

Adam grabs his lucky Samulet for good measure.

* * *

**02.**

They're barely even out of the driveway when Bianca puts in _1989_. Adam shrugs it off, figuring he may as well get listening to it over with. Bianca also pulls up a map on her phone, marking good spots to stop for snacks.

"We're going to drive for as long as it takes us to listen to all these c.d's." Adam stares at her, neglecting to take the car out of park. "Now," she pulls the furby out from under the seat and places it on the dashboard, "That's like eight and a half hours of music. So we take like a, four hour drive, make a couple detours-"

"Bee," Adam touches her wrist, she stares at his hand before she meets his eyes with her brows raised, "I don't know if driving for eight hours is a good idea-"

"Eight and a half," she corrects, sounding a little more detached than normal.

"Eight and a half," Adam lets go of her wrist and glares at the Furby. "And I definitely don't want that thing in my car."

Bianca sighs, "Adam, I'm engaged-"

"To my brother I know-"

She claps her hand over his mouth, "And I need to run away for a while." Adam shoots her a confused look. At least, he thinks it looks confused, he's not as skilled at using eyebrows to communicate as Bianca is. The message must have been conveyed though, because Bianca lifts her hand. "I just… I want some time to evaluate." She checks her phone map. "We can go to Montreal, if you wanna play some of your songs."

"What would we even do in Montreal?"

Bianca shrugs, "It's an idea." She shifts in her seat. "Ottawa." Adam stares at her, "About 4 fours, 16 minutes on the," she frowns, "401 E. We can go to Chateau Lafayette. Get drunk, maybe break into a cathedral or something."

Adam puts the car into reverse, when he throws his arm over the passenger seat he looks over at Bianca for a moment. "Alright," he says after a pause, eyes trained on the driveway now, "Ottawa."

* * *

**03.**

Halfway to Ottawa has Bianca demanding Adam pull into a gas station for a pee break and snacks. Not that Adam minds, he needs to fill the tank anyways. While Bianca runs inside he's stuck by the car, wondering if he can sneak in a _Black Keys _c.d without Bianca pitching a fit. Bianca returns with an armful of chips and soda, a couple slim jims hanging from her mouth. She dumps most of the snacks in the backseat, making sure a bag of funyons ends up in front, and hands one of the slim jims to Adam while she tears into the other one.

"I don't have a fake." Adam states, a little concerned this topic had not come up before.

"What?" Bianca asks around a mouthful of food.

"A fake I.D, I don't have a fake I.D."

Bianca stares at him for a few seconds, "You're not eighteen?" Adam shakes his head. "Fuck," Bianca leans against the car, "Fucking fuck. How did I not know that?"

"No. Also, the legal drinking age is 19." Adam points out, pulling the gas pump out.

"Right," Bianca sighs, taking another vicious bite out of her slim jim. "Do you wanna pretend to have cancer or something?"

"What? No!"

She shrugs while they both climb back into the car, "It's an idea."

"A bad one."

"You got anything?" She glares, then turns her attention to the radio. While Adam starts to drive off she considers her next choice. "Lamar or Gambino?"

"Black Keys." Adam mutters, Bianca ignores him.

"Gambino." She decides, switching over to _Because The Internet_.

Adam sighs, "Really though, we can't get drunk at a freakin' tourist attraction without a fake."

"You can't," Bianca corrects, "I don't get carded."

"Is that fact?"

"Yes," Bianca replies smugly, reaching out to tickle the furby's ears. "Did Drew name this thing yet?"

"Nope."

"Huh." Bianca stares at it, then picks up and sets it on her lap. "I feel like you're a-"

"Asshole."

"An asshole," Bianca corrects, not bothering to look away from the furby. She scritches it's head, "Barney."

After that Bianca demands she be allowed to "get into" her music. Adam decides not to comment when the furby- _Barney _starts to coo and dance along. Bianca suggests they find a back way into Chateau Lafayette, and Adam agrees for the sake of a sane car ride. He notices, somewhere between _Crawl _and _The Worst Guys _that Bianca isn't wearing her engagement ring. He decides not to comment.

* * *

**05.**

Adam had the sinking suspicion that there would be trouble in Ottawa, outside of trying to sneak into Chateau Lafayette, but he had really hoped it wouldn't be this. After being called "ma'am" on the street after someone bumped into him, and overhearing a group of douche-bags refer to him and Bianca as "that dyke couple"; he was no longer opposed to the idea of getting wasted. Bianca handled the stares with the same steely confidence she handled most things with, and after hearing the dyke comment had even thrown a can of Pepsi at them. Although that may not have been the best idea, as now Bianca and Adam were running from said douche-bags.

Bianca is strangely ecstatic at being chased, grabbing onto Adam's hand and forcing him to keep up with her.

"How are you pleased with yourself," he manages to ask, between pants as Bianca pulls them down Clarence St.

"Just keep running," she hisses, also panting, though considerably less than Adam.

They manage to lose the group on Clarence, Bianca checks her phone and sees Chateau Lafayette is nearby. She decides that nine o'clock is the perfect time to start drinking, and marvels at the brilliance of Pastry shop being combined with a Pub. As it turns out, Chateau Lafayette is concerned about either one of them being underage, even if they do side-eye Adam when he orders a lagger. Bianca sits them down near the window and smirks at him.

"So," she sips her drink, "still want to find that church?"

* * *

**06.**

The Notre-Dame Basilica is not as difficult to get into after hours as it should have been. Mostly drunk, at two o'clock in the morning Bianca and Adam stumble inside. Bianca takes to the vaulted ceilings, lying down so she can stare up at them. Adam joins her, thinking if the blue were a little darker it could look just like the night sky.

"You know, when I was little, I always wanted to go to church."

"What," Adam lolls his head to stare at her, "_what_?"

"I'm serious!" She props herself up, rolls onto her side. Adam follows suite while she talks. "Everyone in my school went, I thought it was just… a thing you were supposed to do, that _families _were supposed to do. Mom and dad weren't together, they were total fucking burn outs… I just wanted to feel like a normal kid, you know?"

Adam snorts, "Yeah, I know."

"Right," Bianca stares at his hands. He panics for a second, thinking she's staring at his chest, but she reaches out for his hand and smiles at him. "Did I ever tell you that I'm glad you didn't blow me off when I started dating Drew again?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean," she shifts again, getting comfortable, "you could have just like, let me date Drew and left it at that. But you didn't. You were cool to me, when you really didn't need to be, and now I think you're my best friend. I'm just… I'm glad you're a better person than I am."

"You're drunk." Adam snorts, letting himself onto his back again. "You're really, really drunk."

"Yeah." There's silence for a few seconds, and then she's kissing him.

He doesn't think about much before he reaches up, tangles his hands in her curls and pulls her into him. He does think about the fact that he can taste the sticky sweetness of her strawberry lip gloss, the bitter tang of her drink, and something warm and uniquely Bianca that he chases after. She lets out a soft little sound when his hand tightens in her hair, when he reaches up with his other hand to grab her waist and pull her completely onto him. The angle is awkward, their mouths don't slot against each other quite right but it's better than good, it's better than perfect. It's Bianca, and Adam, and it's them and he doesn't think about much except how he doesn't want it to stop.

* * *

**07.**

They do not wake up in the church. They wake up in Adam's car, parked by Major Hills Park. They're in the backseat, she's lying on top of him and his leather jacket covers them both. She doesn't shy away from him like he expects her to, she snuggles in, eyes closed, and sighs.

"We have to go back," Adam reminds her, one hand perched on her lower back and the other dangling uncomfortably from the seat.

"No," she tugs the jacket up over her head, "we're gonna live in your car."

He snorts, "Not funny."

"Made you laugh, asshole."

He pats her back, and she sighs before trying to untangle their limbs. It's awkward, and there's a few bumps along the way, but they both manage to end up sitting upright in the backseat. Bianca pulls a pack of cigarettes out and frowns at it.

"I thought I quit smoking." She opens the pack and groans, half the cigarettes are gone. "Great, I still drunk smoke."

"Was I supposed to stop you?" Adam asks, worried.

"No," Bianca shakes her head, "you didn't know." She sighs and pulls his keys out of his leather jacket, which is still slung around her shoulders. She leans forward, and Adam flushes and looks away from the sight of her rear presented while she turns the car on. She sits back and rolls the window down, lighting up a cigarette. She offers the pack to Adam, and he wordlessly takes one.

"What now?"

Bianca grabs onto his hand, "I think we should spend the day together. Like… Drew and Becky aren't… there."

"That's what you want to do?"

Bianca nods, "You don't… we don't have to do that if you don't want to. But I liked last night. I _really_ liked last night. I kind of just… I just want to play pretend for a little while."

Adam thinks about his cellphone. About days of missed calls and unanswered text messages, about Becky and Florida and sun-bleached surfers. He nods, "Okay," he leans over and kisses her cheek, "okay, lets do it."

* * *

**08.**

They drive the car to a sushi place for breakfast and leave it in the parking lot. They hold hands and walk down the street. Bianca pointing out buildings and pretending that she's been here before while she tells him about them. Adam goes along, occasionally stopping her to make references. He stops to kiss her in front of a bakery, she slips her hand into his back pocket at a crosswalk and doesn't take it out.

They don't think about heading back to Toronto until around five, when Adam gets a text from his parents wondering when he'll be back from "Eli's". Adam shows Bianca, and she frowns at the screen.

"Car then?" She asks, while Adam responds that he'll probably be home around ten.

"We can keep pretending." Adam offers, and Bianca stares off at something in the distance.

He pretends not to notice when she touches her finger, right where her engagement ring is supposed to be.

"Good."

* * *

**09.**

The car ride is mostly Bianca's music, lots of jokes, and holding hands. Halfway to Toronto they stop for gas. Adam decides to talk to Bianca about her ring.

"Where's your ring?"

Bianca stares at her hand, "Oh. I didn't think you noticed."

"I did." Adam sits on the roof the car while it fills up, Bianca joins him.

"I took it off a week ago." She drums her fingers on the hood.

"Why?"

She shrugs, "I just… did."

"So," he struggles around the words, like he's speaking with a mouthful of cotton, "are you and Drew…?" He lets the implication hang, rather than say the words out loud. He doesn't want to overreach his boundaries in the conversation.

"Yeah, I think?" She sighs, "I'm not… Drew and I… _He_ thinks we're still getting married. I'm… less sure."

"Why?" She doesn't respond, so he tries again. "Do you… do you want to get married?"

"Um," she crosses her legs, fumbling, "Maybe?"

"Maybe? You don't get married on a _maybe_."

"I just… I love him… but I don't _love him_, love him. I don't think anyway."

The pump dings at that moment, in the windshield Adam sees Barney bouncing manically. Adam hops off the hood to pull the pump out, Bianca follows him, rambling.

"Like, I still love him, a lot. I don't know if I can just… not love him anymore. He was my first _real _boyfriend, my first good- no, _great _relationship but I just… I don't know if that's what I want anymore."

Adam stares at her, "What do you want?"

She doesn't say anything, she just gets into the car. It isn't until they're out of the gas station, and Adam is gritting his teeth trying to think of what to do next that he gets any sort of answer. She grabs his hand and pops in _AM_. Her thumb runs over his, she lifts their hands and kisses his knuckles.

"You don't have to decide what you want," he tells her, "not right now."

"I know." She presses her lips to his skin again, "But I did."

* * *

**10.**

He breaks up with Becky when he gets home. Drew takes Bianca somewhere, and Adam hears later that she dumped him in The Dot. Drew mopes for a few weeks before he heads out on a week long camping trip with Dallas and some other people. Adam figures Bianca isn't coming, and that's alright because he did what he needed to anyways.

She does come over a few times when Drew is gone to gather her things, but Adam isn't there. She leaves Barney on his desk with a note that says "Take care of him, he's fragile." He considers texting her after that, but he figures she'll talk to him when she's ready.

It's halfway through the summer, Adam's on the couch playing Dragon Age with a bag of chips on his stomach. He's just lonely enough to consider making up with Becky. The cans of Mountain Dew are stacked so high he almost can't see over them. Drew's on another camping trip, their parents decided to go to Vegas for a week. He hears the front door slam open, familiar quick and decisive foot steps heading towards him.

He looks up just in time to see Bianca standing in the doorway with a binder full of in her arms, smirking, "Hey, let's go for a drive."

**fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** So, not my best, also not my worst. Will pick this up again and re-hash it later, when I feel like I can make actual improvements. Tell me what you think, and prepare yourselves for Zombie Fic 2K15. This is pretty OOC, I will fix it later.


End file.
